Separations Don't Always Last Forever
by FullMetalRitz
Summary: Shuichi & Eiri were separated long ago. Ten years later, they meet again. What do you think will happen to them now that they are older? ShuichiXYuki
1. First Flaw at the Shot of

**A/N: Sup! I know, I know… I should be workin' on "Another ChickFlick?", not writing a whole new fanfiction! I'm sorry. I just got this idea in my head, and I want to write it all down before I forget the story. But don't be too upset, I promise that I'll work hard on both of them, and try my best on making this fic interesting. Yup yup! Now, onto the story!**

0o0 "Separations Don't Always Last Forever" 0o0

**Chapter 1**/ First Flaw at the Shot of Having a Perfect Life

Why? Why couldn't I have just slept my entire life? Drifting into an eternal slumber, where all my dreams feel like a much needed reality. No worries and no problems.

Waking up just causes me to once again enter the cold, cruel life that I was sadly born into. I guess it's my fault for that. I always could just end it all. But no, I have someone very dear to me that I must protect and take care of. With out me, he wouldn't know what to do. It's kind of pathetic when you think about it.

"Eiri? Are you awake?" I open my eyes to see my companion, shaking so violently. I'd try to keep us warm if I could, but I have nothing. This is why I forever want to slumber.

I sat up on the rag I was laying on and faced him. "Still cold huh?"

He nods his head and says quietly, "It's so freezing. I don't understand how we even survived all these years."

Saying nothing, I look up into the night's darkness and let out a big sigh. "Don't worry Shuichi. It's only for one more night. Tomorrow we're going to head for the shelter we've heard so much about." For some strange reason… I can't help but feel that this might be a bad idea.

Shuichi brightened up and turned into his usual hyperactive little self. Jumping on me, he kept exclaiming how wonderful this was going to be. "Oh Eiri! We can actually start a perfect life! Well, it won't be perfect… But it's a start! We won't have to ask ourselves everyday, 'Will I survive this day in hopes to see tomorrow?'" I just smiled and threw all my suspicions to the side. He's right; it's the start of our new life. Nothing will go wrong.

And of course, something went horribly wrong.

XxxXxxX

The two boys ran across the bright and busy town. Laughing and shouting as they neared their destination. The elder, picked up his pace to reach his friend, in hopes of not tripping over his slightly big shoes. When they reached the train station, they tried their best as in to blend in with the crowd. It was so packed in the station, that they were almost separated from each other numerous of times.

When they made it to the platform, Shuichi stood in awe at how magnificent the train had looked. Grabbing a hold of his hand, Eiri dragged Shuichi over to the nearest family to hide in while they boarded the train. But as soon as Eiri got onto the train, he felt Shuichi's hand slip out of his grip. Panicking to the fact that the sea of people climbing aboard, were separating him from Shuichi, he yelled out to him. "Shuichi!"

The younger boy frantically pushed his way through the crowd. But was to late when he saw the train move away. And with the last whistle of the giant train, it took Eiri away from him. "Eiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

He broke down and shut himself out of the world, unaware of the person hovering over him. All Shuichi knew, was that Eiri was gone. And he was never going to see him again. And with that thought, he brought his knees up to his chest, and watched as people bustled about. Until he caught site of a pair of slick black shoes standing next to him. He looked up to see a young boy with beautiful long brown hair, no older than him.

XxxXxxX

That was ten years ago.

Eiri sighed as he sat up on his bed, taking note that his little companion for the night had already left. Everything's changed now. Eiri was no longer a poor 13-year-old kid living out in the streets. Technically, he was no longer Eiri Uesugi for that matter. He was now known as Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist with an icy cold heart that makes you wonder if he ever had a heart to freeze in the first place.

"Shuichi…" He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up to walk over to the shower. Letting the warm water run down his body, he kept playing the miserable day over and over again. "I'll find you one day Shuichi… I know you're out there somewhere." Leaning against the tiled, shower wall, he closed his eyes and allowed his tears to mix itself with the steamy water.

Slumping out of the bathroom with a soft white towel around his waist, he headed for the kitchen.

"Hey there Eiri-san, just got out of the bath I presume?"

Yuki cursed himself for giving the man a spare key to his apartment and turned to see Tohma smiling at him on the couch in the living room. "What are you doing here?" Yuki spat out as he once again made his way towards the kitchen.

Getting up and following Yuki into the kitchen, Tohma watched as the younger man grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. After hearing the loud snap from opening the can, Tohma smirked and answered, "I came here wondering as to why you never showed up at the meeting I set up in order to discuss something with you." He folded his arms across his chest and continued, "I planned it to be eight o'clock this morning, but it seems that I have to reschedule it for later this evening."

Yuki gulped the beer down and replied, "What the hell are you talkin' about? It's only-" he looked up at the clock and frowned. Facing Tohma again he muttered out, "eleven, I didn't know that I had slept in so late." He crushed the can in his fists and threw it away, walking passed Tohma and into his bedroom.

The older man sighed and sat back down on the couch and called to Yuki and told him that it was fine, as long as he doesn't miss the next meeting.

After getting dressed, Yuki walked out of his room and glared at Tohma. "When are you going to leave? I already told 'ya I was gonna meet you and your friend later." He plopped down onto the couch and asked, "Why do I have to meet this guy anyway? Can't you just talk to me about whatever right now?"

"You have to meet him," Tohma paused, "because I have a favor to ask of you."

"No."

The older blonde shook his head. "You have to listen. He's my next biggest star and I need you to-"

Yuki cut him off, "You need me to what? Actually, I don't wanna know. Just get out of here!"

Not wanting to make his friend even angrier, he complied and left the apartment without saying a word. Upon exiting the door, Tohma muttered, "Guess that mean's he's not going to come to the meeting." And swiftly walked down the stairs towards his car.

XxxXxxX

Humming and singing, a pink haired teenager walked along side his best friend.

"Your looking real happy Shu." Hiro commented as he watched him dance up the sidewalk.

"I'm just so excited!" Shuichi exclaimed to him.

Hiro has been his best friend ever since that day. He remembered it oh so clearly. He was bawling his eyes out after he had been separated from Eiri, and looked up to see Hiro. The longhaired friend had been so kind. Offering Shuichi to live with him and his family when Hiro heard his story of being alone with no place to go. Ten years later, they started their career of being rock stars. Although it was a long time ago, Shuichi still couldn't forget Eiri. Who could blame him? He loved the guy.

Hiro smiled. "Glad to hear that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go out and meet someone."

Shuichi turned around and pouted at his friend. "Awww, but Hiro! What am I supposed to do while your gone?"

"You're a big boy Shuichi, you'll think of somethin'." Hiro teased as he started to cross the street. "I'll catch up to ya later!"

The hyper teen just shrugged and continued to walk down the narrow sidewalks of Tokyo. "Maybe I should go shopping for some new CD's." He muttered, then he grinned. "The new Nittle Grasper CD should be out now. Oh Ryuichi Sakuma! You are my god!" And with that, he left for the closest electronics store.

XxxXxxX

"Damn Tohma. And Damn his new star." No, he can't say that. Yuki still has to pay for all the things that Tohma had done for him in the past. After that incident, he met the older man and was taken into his home. Yuki is in debt with the Nittle Grasper member. And now he turned down the favor Tohma wanted from him.

Getting his mind out of the thoughts, he decided to get some fresh air. Taking his coat, Yuki walked out of his home.

XxxXxxX

Skipping to nowhere in particular, Shuichi found himself in the middle of a park. _'Hhhmmm… Guess I should pay more attention as to where I'm goin' next time.' _He just chuckled and sat himself down on a bench. Looking out into the horizon, he saw the various sizes of the homes in Tokyo. Then, he gave a quick snap of his fingers and pulled out his CD player from his coat pocket, and his new CD from the plastic bag that he had been carrying. Tearing the wrapper off its case, Shuichi carefully took the disk out.

He pressed the 'play' button, and started to sing to the lyrics. He closed his eyes, imagining himself onstage with his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi. When he heard someone yell out his name.

"SHUICHI!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Oops. Sorry to cut you off there, but yup yup! What do you think? Should I continue? Please say you liked it! Anyways, REVIEW! You can say anything! If you want to tell me that it sucks, go ahead… Just anything! I need some feed back! I love getting reviews. So please, tell me what ya think. Don't be shy, come one, come all! (Mostly all) Give me some reviews! K? Onegai.**

**Momentine!**

**Ritz**


	2. Constant Surprises

**A/N: Sup! Thanks for those who reviewed! You guys are the greatest! People need to be more like them. Reviewing is what gets the author motivated. Anyway, figured that since I enjoyed writing this story so much, I'd continue on with the second chapter! Well I don't have much of a choice so… Yup yup! Hope you don't mind. Oh, I wanted to inform you that I've never written a story that's really uuhhh… How do I put this? I guess you can say serious. The other stories are always me fooling around or somethin' so yeah. I'll try to get better though! Now, onto the next chapter!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2/ **Constant Surprises

"SHUICHI!"

When the caller did not get a response, he walked up to Shuichi. He reached out and pulled the headphones off the daydreaming teen and screamed into his ear. "Hey Shu!"

Jumping at the new company he had, Shuichi replied, "Dammit Hiro! Don't do that!" He switched the CD player off and slumped down into the hard wooden bench, as his friend laughed. (A/N: Thought it was gonna be Eiri huh? Well at least I think some of you would. Maybe, maybe not.)

"Sorry." Hiro said as his laughter died down. "You didn't hear me the first time so I had to."

Shuichi glared at him. "Any normal person would have just tapped me on the shoulder."

Hiro sat in the space next to his friend and smacked Shuichi on the back. "Yeah, I know. But since when were we ever normal?"

"Whatever. So who did you have to talk with that's so important, you would ditch your own friend to meet?" Shuichi asked as he put his CD player back into his coat pocket.

"I met up with Mr. Seguchi." Hiro answered while watching the sunset, slowly making the whole sky look orange and pink. Then he looked back to Shuichi. "He told me that we start our first day at the studios tomorrow."

Shuichi sighed and rested his chin on the palms of his hands. "Oh really."

Hiro stared at Shuichi. He was getting really worried because he thought that his band mate would get a bigger reaction from the news than this. "Hey, you okay Shuichi?"

Sitting up, Shuichi faced him and put on his best smile. "Yeah! I can't wait! This is the moment we've been waiting for Hiro!" Seeing that his friend was not convinced, Shuichi got up and walked over to the railing in front of him. He crossed his arms and laid it onto the bar. "It's just that… This was the City I was supposed to go to ten years ago…" Shuichi sighed and viewed the city bellow him. "What if I see him again Hiro? What am I gonna say? Will he even recognize me?" He turned around and leaned back against the cold railing. "I want to see him so badly. I miss him ya know? That's why hopefully he'll spot me somewhere. Walking down the street, anything. Just so he finds me or I find him."

Hiro walked up to Shuichi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you find him. I want to meet him myself. If it weren't for him getting separated from you, I would have never met you."

Shuichi chuckled at that last part. "Yeah, I guess your right." He then pulled Hiro into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Thanks Hiro. For everything."

Returning the hug, Hiro answered, "No problem Shu."

XxxXxxX 

"Stupid fangirls." Yuki mumbled as he walked back inside his apartment. Throwing his coat onto the coffee table, he told himself, "Never get to do anything with them around." Very annoyed, Yuki crashed down onto the couch and yelled out, "Argh! What am I gonna do now!"

As if on cue, Tohma called. Great. As if his day couldn't get any worse. Yuki just sat there glaring at the phone. He thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, if he stared coldly at the damn device, it would blow up and take Tohma with it. After 20 rings, the phone finally ceased. Smirking, Yuki laid his head back, feeling grateful that the phone had finally shut up. But no, you know how persistent Seguchi is, and so he called again.

Although the great Eiri Yuki never likes to give in, he had to answer Tohma. The annoying ring of the phone was giving him a pounding headache. Ashamed of himself for losing to an inanimate object, Eiri picked the thing up and answered with a grunt.

"Oh hello Eiri-san! I don't know if you heard, but I was trying to get a hold of you for the past ten minutes." Tohma chirped, not hearing the comment that Yuki had said to him. "Well anyways, I wanted to ask you if you could come down to my office tomorrow **afternoon, **since it appears that you cannot wake up in time in the morning."

Yuki slouched with his head hung low and his fingers rubbed at his throbbing temples. "Whatever."

The older man giggled on the other line. "Glad to hear your cooperating. See you then, Eiri-san! And don't be late this time."

With that, Yuki hung up the phone.

XxxXxxX 

The next day at NG studios…

"Hiroooo… We're lost! Are you sure you know where we're goin'?" Asked Shuichi as they continued their search through the many hallways of NG.

After many doors and hallway mazes of doom, Hiro finally led them to Seguchi's office. "Aha! I told you I knew where I was going!"

They knocked on the door and entered as soon as they heard the command "Come in" from their boss.

They stepped into the giant room and walked up to Tohma, who was sitting at his desk, hands clasped together over a stack of paper work.

"I see that you guys finally decided to show up."

Hiro sweat dropped while Shuichi informed Tohma about why they are late. "Well you see, Seguchi-san, Hiro here got lost and didn't know where to go." Hearing that, Hiro smacked Shuichi upside the head and Tohma cleared his throat after laughing at their behavior.

"It's quite alright. Everyone gets lost here once in a while. Especially on their first day!"

Shuichi smiled at this. "Are you saying you did too, Seguchi-san?"

"No."

"Oh… Ahahaha…" Shuichi didn't know what to say so he continued to fake a laugh, waiting for Hiro to do something.

Hiro, finally understanding the sign his vocalist was giving him (A bright neon poster that wrote "Say something!"), asked, "So uh, when do you want us to start?"

Tohma stood up and walked towards the door. "Right now actually. Follow me."

Obeying their orders, Shuichi and Hiro left after him.

XxxXxxX 

Now that they knew where their room was, the two members of "Bad Luck", of which they are called from now on, sat at their chairs, waiting for the manager to show up.

Shuichi, getting tired of just sitting there doing nothing, jumped up and ran for the door.

"Where are you going now, Shu?" Asked Hiro as he watched the hyper teen push the door open.

Sprinting out of the room Shuichi yelled over his shoulder to answer the question. "I'm gonna go check out the vending machine I spotted earlier! Be back in a few!"

XxxXxxX 

Yuki entered through the huge, glass double doors of NG studios and headed towards Tohma's office. While he was walking through the halls towards his destination, Yuki saw a bright pink blur, that looked remarkably like his childhood friend's hair, zoom past him. Blinking, he saw the blur ram into a nearby wall.

Yuki grew wide-eyed when he saw whom it was. "Ryuichi?" Oh no. There's no telling **what **this kumagoro carrying singer was going to do if he's hyper enough to smash himself into a wall. With that on his mind, Eiri made a break for it. Hoping Ryuichi didn't notice him standing there… But you know it wouldn't be fun if he did get away.

"Yuki!" Ryuichi screamed, running after the blonde novelist.

"Shit!"

Crash! Ryuichi flung himself onto Yuki, and the both went rolling down the hallway until they came to a stop at another wall.

Eiri started to pry the singer off of him with no avail. "Let go of me!"

Ryuichi's eyes grew huge and he grinned. "Not until you get me candy!"

"Fine!" Relieved that the older man had finally let go, he waited for Ryuichi to direct him to a vending machine or a shop or somewhere that had candy.

The Nittle Grasper star skipped in front of Yuki, leading him towards his 'favorite' vending machine.

When they made it to the machine, Yuki stood in shock. Right there, in front of him… Was…

(A/N: Should I cut you off there? No I won't! Don't worry, I'm not that evil! Or am I? Mwuhahahahahahaha)

Was… An empty vending machine that fell over. Wrappers everywhere! Who could have done this! Well, Yuki didn't really care so he snapped back into reality and snuck away from Ryuichi who was currently hugging Kumagoro to his chest, sobbing and chanting "Why? Why? Who could eat all of Kuma-chan's and Ryu-chan's favorite candy? Why!"

Eiri made his way into Tohma's office and took a seat in a big, leather chair. The older blonde sat at his desk staring at Yuki, wondering where to begin.

"Eiri-san, I-" Tohma was cut off when a man walked in with a huge poster in his hands.

The man came up to Tohma and asked, "We have the poster, what would you like to do with it?"

Tohma clapped his palms together and asked cheerfully, "It's here? Why don't I take a look?" Well it wasn't so much of a question than it was a demand.

The man complied and rolled the poster down so his boss can see. In the huge picture, were two good-looking men (And they are really good looking!) with bold letterings that wrote, "Bad Luck".

"That looks really great! Don't you think so too, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked while motioning the other blonde to take a look.

Yuki sighed and got up to 'comment' on the poster he didn't really need to see. "It's-" Yuki stopped himself from the remark to get a closer look at the teen with the dazzling purple eyes.

"Ah, I see you're interested in the one with the pink hair. He's the one I wanted to talk to you about." Tohma informed.

Yuki didn't take his gaze off of our cute little vocalist. "Huh?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to take care of Mr. Shindou. That was the favor I wanted to ask of you."

Yuki brang his attention back to Tohma. "Shindou?" The keyboardist nodded his head. "Shuichi Shindou?"

"Yes, how did you know his name?"

Yuki ignored his question and yelled out, "Bring him to me!"

XxxXxxX 

"Ha-Choooooo!"

"Hey, you okay Shuichi?"

"Yeah. (Sniff) I'm probably just getting a cold."

"Never should have ate all that ice cream yesterday huh? You little idiot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter Yuki will definitely reunite with Shuichi! I can guarantee that! So yup yup! Thanks again for those of you that reviewed! Don't forget to review again! Each review I get will replace each candy bar that was in Ryuichi's and Kumagoro's 'favorite' vending machine! So help out k? Well, until next chapter, see you next time on, "Never Again" (Well that's what I want to name it at least… Wait and see if it is! Bye!)**

**Momentine!**

**Ritz **


	3. Never Again

**A/N: Sup! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! The Kumagoro and Ryuichi candy bar/review donation is still a little short though… So please, even if you don't have an account on fan fiction, review. If not for me, then Ryu-chan's sake. Yup yup! None the less, I'm still very grateful for those of you who have reviewed. Well, onto the next chapter! (And I decided to call the chap. "Never Again" like I had planned to)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 3/** Never Again

"Bring him to me!"

Tohma, blinking and stunned at Eiri's abrupt interest to see 'Bad Luck's vocalist, asked in a curious tone, "What's wrong Eiri-san?"

Glaring at the older man, Yuki 'hmph-ed' in frustration at the fact that Seguchi wasn't going to bring Shuichi to him any time soon. Taking one last glance at the poster, Yuki stalked out of the office, leaving a very confused Tohma & a 'not-really-caring-what-the-hell-is-happening' man behind.

Eiri searched continuously for his childhood friend all over NG studios. There was no way the novelist would ever give up. He opened hundreds of doors, passed through many brightly lit hallways. Until he heard a gunshot come from a nearby room. At first he decided to ignore it, his first and main priority was to find Shuichi. But then he heard someone yell out the pink haired teen's name and so he made a mad dash for the source of all of the commotion. He reached a door, tall and polished. On the other side he heard angelic singing coming from the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Staring at it for the longest time, Eiri started to panic. _'Oh god, what am I going to say? What if it's another Shindou? But it can't be. Those eyes, they remind me so much of Shuichi.' _His heart started to pound hard against his ribs. He was starting to debate whether it was a good idea or not to see him now. _'Maybe I can surprise him. But what to do.'_ Yuki took a step back from the door. _'I'll see him later… God I want to see him now though!… But I guess I can make our meeting more unforgettable. He was and still is my best friend after all.' _Making up his mind, Yuki turned around and slowly walked away from the door. Only once did he look back.

XxxXxxX

"Oh god Hiro, I didn't know being in a band meant risking your life to do so." Shuichi groaned while walking next to his best friend side by side, making there way out of the NG building.

Hiro chuckled and commented, "That's only cuz we have K. He's not that bad…" He saw Shuichi give him a look that said, are you out of your mind? Hiro cleared his throat and looked away. "Once you get passed all of his ammunition…"

Shuichi shuddered as he remembered all the different types of guns that had been shot at him in the last few hours. "That's only because he never tried to attack you! I swear, I think the crazy American has something against cute, little, pink haired singers." He pouted, arms folded across his chest while his head hung low.

Hiro sighed and looked up into the sky. "Whatever… So are you going to sleep over at my place again? Or did Mr. Seguchi finally find a place for you to room in?"

Now it was Shuichi's turn to sigh. As they crossed the street he answered, "I'm real sorry Hiro. Once I get the money I can get my own apartment… But for now, I need somewhere I can stay, and Tohma-san has informed me that his friend still didn't comply to the favor." His purple eyes started to water. "I'm so useless. Ever since I was born. All I ever did was bring Eiri down. I mean, my very existence is what caused my parents to hate them selves… No wonder they abandoned me…"

Not knowing what to say, Hiro hooked his arm around Shuichi's shoulders and said the only thing he could possibly say. "It's not your fault Shu. Don't worry about. I'll stay with you forever. No matter what." Then the longhaired man grinned and added, "So don't beat yourself up! I'm glad you didn't find a place to stay yet! Now you can stay with me a little while longer, just like we have for the past ten years." Shuichi nodded and smiled. And before they knew it, they were in front of Hiro's apartment and on their way towards his room's door.

XxxXxxX

Eiri Yuki sat alone in his dark and cold not so complex living room, staring at the ceiling, scowling at himself for missing an opportunity to see his long-lost friend.

"Please forgive me Shuichi, I just wanted to wait until tomorrow. April 16th… Your eighteenth birthday…" And as that thought came heavily into Yuki's heart, he fell asleep.

XxxXxxX

16th of April, Shuichi's birthday. But of all the people who should know this, guess who forgot? The birthday boy himself. It was silent in the room. The pink haired vocalist was looking around the quiet apartment, unaware of where its owner was. "Hiro?" Shuichi squeaked out as he entered the dark kitchen. Flicking on the lights he saw that the place was empty, so he sighed and sat lazily onto a stool. When he sighed again, a piece of paper caught his eye. "What's this?" He thought to himself aloud as he read the contents of the sheet.

**Morning Shuichi! **

**As you can see, I'm not here right now…If you do see me, don't forget to take your medication. It's on the counter behind all of the sheet music. I also wrote a note next to it instructing on how you open the thing. Anyway, help yourself to some cereal or anything that's already cooked. I don't want you to hurt yourself again. Especially when I'm not there… And feel free to take a shower. So uh yeah. I'm just heading for NG studios. Mr. Seguchi wanted to talk to me about something. **

**I'll talk to you later then!**

**-Hiro**

**(P.S.)We don't have work today. Apparently, one of K's bullets from yesterday hit a gas leak in the recording room. We won't be going there for a while. So don't worry. Just relax!**

Shuichi discarded the note back onto the counter and mentally yelled at Hiro for acting as if he were his mother. Shuichi got up from the kitchen and entered the small quaint little living room and crashed onto the couch. "Hmmm… Something feels weird today… As if I were forgetting something…" He just shrugged it off. "Oh well, nothing important I bet."

XxxXxxX

In Tohma's office, Bad Luck's guitarist sat uncomfortably in front of his boss, waiting for him to break the silence and tell him what's up. And that's exactly what he did.

"So Nakano-san, I heard that today is Shindou-san's birthday." Tohma explained. "Is that correct?"

Hiro looked up from the ground and directed his gaze into Tohma's eyes. "Yes… But how did you-"

Before letting him finish the question, Seguchi laughed. "I know everything that's around me."

"Oh."

Tohma cleared his throat and moved on. "Well Nakano-san, I called you here today so you can help me out in a huge event that is going to occur today."

Hiro sat up straighter and tried his best to pay attention. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Well you see," Tohma began, "Someone whom I believe is very special to Shindou-san, planned a party for him tonight. And I need you to…"

XxxXxxX

"Hiro, what are you doing? I can get dressed myself you know." Shuichi informed, while batting his best friends hand away from his shirt buttons.

"Yeah, but you take too long."

After shooing his friend out of the room, Shuichi started to undress. On the other side, Hiro leaned his back against the door, arms crossed and waiting impatiently for his vocalist to finish.

"So Hiro… Why do I have to change all of a sudden? What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?" Shuichi asked while pulling his pants up.

Hiro thought about this for a moment and answered, "We have a gig at some fancy hotel."

Shuichi sighed and slipped his arms through his leather coat sleeves. "Why do we have the most boring places?" He asked himself.

Once they were all ready, the Bad Luck stars left for the hotel.

XxxXxxX

The lobby was crowded. The whole building was full. Everyone chanted Bad Luck's name. Shuichi was getting pumped; he couldn't believe that playing at some fancy-shmancy hotel was going to be so exciting. The members walked up on stage after getting the okay sign from their manager.

"Hey there people! We're Bad Luck!" Shuichi screamed into the microphone, enjoying every minute of it. "Are you ready to ROCK!" The crowd cheered and swooned over the two new rock stars, waiting in anticipation for them to start playing. "Well I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to listen to me talk, so let's get started. Shall we?"

The whole place was filled with screaming and everyone went reckless as soon as the music started to kick in. Shuichi sang the first half of the song in confidence. So far he was doing great, nothing can stop this perfect moment. Until his eyes shifted to the back of the lobby. Shuichi stopped singing, his arms glued to his sides, unable to take his eyes off of a certain golden haired novelist. He soon snapped out of it and began to sing again. _'That can't be him. What's wrong with me!' _

Hiro, who was continuing to play his guitar, looked out into the crowd to find the source of Shuichi's abrupt stop from earlier. He then locked eyes with golden ones. _'What the hell is he doing out here! He's supposed to stay hidden in the other room!'_ Hiro closed his eyes and smiled. _'Ah fuck it.' _

Yuki was in the back, being drifted into a trance by Shuichi's mesmerizing voice. _'He's never changed. The little brat.' _

After the first song was over, the novelist walked away. Completely swallowed into the darkness, where he awaits for Shuichi.

'_Where'd he go?' _Shuichi asked himself while scanning the pool of people. _'I guess it was just my imagination after all.' _

Three songs later, Bad Luck got off stage and headed for the bar down the hallway. Hiro followed close behind Shuichi, waiting for him to open the door. When they walked in, there was a huge "Ka-Boom!" and confetti scattered everywhere. The pink haired teenager grew wide-eyed. "What the?"

"Happy Birthday Shuichi!" The whole room cried out while striding towards Shuichi. (A/N: Not the room, the people in it…)

The now eighteen year old whispered out, "It's my birthday?" Then he smiled from ear to ear. "It is! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

XxxXxxX

Everyone was laughing and dinking over at the huge booth/table in the corner of the bar.

Waiting in another room, Yuki was seated on a couch. He was waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action. And he decided now was right time. He picked up the phone that was secluded by darkness, and dialed some numbers.

XxxXxxX

"Is there a Mr. Shindou here!" Asked a young man from the bar counter, holding a telephone receiver next to his ear.

Shuichi looked up from the call of his name, exclaiming that he was Mr. Shindou and walked up to the man.

The bartender handed him the phone. "It's for you."

Shuichi nodded and brang the phone up to his ear. "H-hello?"

There was silence on the other line for a while, so he thought that the other person on the line must have hung up, but then he heard a low voice. "Step out into the hall way."

"What! Who are you? Why do I-" Shuichi couldn't ask any more questions because he heard the annoying beeping sound of the phone being hung up. He was about to walk back over to the table, where everyone was, but curiosity got the better of him, so he stepped out of the room and into the hallway as he was instructed. He was beginning to feel really dumb, until he saw an arrow on the carpeted floor. Shuichi looked up to where the arrow was pointing and followed it directions. When he finally went through many hallways and elevators, he made it to a door. On it there was a sign. It said:

**Shuichi, I've been looking everywhere for you… It's been far too long…**

Shuichi opened the door slowly, and crept inside the dark room. When he closed the door behind him, there was no light at all anymore. Not being able to see anything, Shuichi fumbled for the light switch and flipped it on. Looking around the room, he found the same man he had seen earlier, sitting on the couch with his back facing to him.

"It's you…" The singer whispered, taking a step forward.

The blonde arose from his seat and turned around, so there eyes met. Shuichi 's eyes began to water and he choked out, "Eiri?"

The older man nodded and started to walk towards the younger. "Yeah Shuichi, it's me…"

Shuichi ran to Yuki, their arms spread out, he jumped on him and they both wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

"Oh Eiri… I've missed you so much…"

"I've finally found you Shuichi. And never again will I ever lose you…" Eiri buried his face into his childhood friend's hair.

"Never again…"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Aww… They are together at last… I'm real sorry if they didn't get to do anything else yet… I just wanted this chapter to end that way since it's called, "Never Again". Sorry… And I'm sorry for making the chapter so boring. I have another bad case of writers block. And my little brother's screaming isn't helping. Well Anyways, yup yup! I'd love to here what you guys thought of this chapter! Uh-huh, so… Please review! And thanks to those of you who did! Ryu-chan & Kuma-chan appreciate it! The vending machine is slowly filling up! (If you don't know what I'm talking about, read ending Author Note in chap. 2) Thank you! See you next time!**

**Momentine!**

**Ritz **


	4. A Year VS a Decade

**Chapter 4**/ A Year Versus a Decade

He sat there waiting… Watching as people drifted by…  
He felt… Lonely… Sitting there all by him self. He was seated in the opening of a darkened alley; knees brought up to the sides of his face, his head hung low, but his eyes peered through his pink locks, expecting to see somebody. He just doesn't know who. What person would he be longing to see? That's one of the mysteries in his life, a life just as secretive as any other lost boy.

Funny, for such a gloomy scenery the boy brings, the world that surrounds him looks so… Cheerful. The boy doesn't care though, he's just waiting.

The sight he views through his dull, dark eyes, sickens him. Brushing strands of hair out of the way, he can see people moving about, going to work probably, and families that are all together, shopping with one another. The one that pains him the most are the couples. Lovers holding hands, snuggling close, giggling and loving the moment they spend with each other. This was the kind of relationship he wanted to have. He's always dreamed of it, but his koi would never do that with him; especially now.

"Never again." The voice rang out, nobody heard it though. The young man's arms dropped from there place on his knees and down in front of his face. "That's what you said, wasn't it, Eiri?" Tears hit the palms of his hands, warming them up with the heat the liquid held.

"It took us ten years to find each other, and only one year to split us up again."

The pink haired man got up slowly and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll disappear." Closing his eyes, he drew out a deep breath. "I disgust you, so I'll leave your life forever. Like we never met at all." He started to walk away, deeper into the narrow alley, allowing the shadows to swallow him whole, saying only one last thing before being gone completely. "But I'll never forget you Eiri, for you were, and still are, my best friend."

It took ten years to reunite two best friends, and as a year went by everything changed for them. At first it was the best time of their life, being together from the absence they had for a decade, but now, it all went down hill. Just like a fucked up cliché that didn't end well.

**One year ago the day after they were reunited **

"Yuki? How'd you end up with a name like that?" Shuichi asked from his seat on the couch, bundled up and tangled within the confines of a very warm and fluffy pink blanket. The pink-haired teen was in Eiri's apartment, conversing with him, talking about all the things that have happened in his life since the day they were separated.

The novelist sat beside him, drinking a cup of coffee, relaxed and so happy to see that his childhood friend was in his life again.

Eiri became tense though, he didn't want to tell Shuichi of his reasons on choosing a name like Yuki as his pen name. "It's nothing, I just randomly pointed at a name in a list that I typed up. Why, do you not like it?" He looked at Shuichi through the corner of his eyes, and saw that he too, tensed up.

Shuichi shifted a little and brought the blanket up closer to his face, covering his mouth slightly. "N-no… There isn't anything wrong with it. I like that name… Yuki…"

The blonde smiled and ruffled the other's hair. He couldn't help it; Shuichi was just so adorable tied up in the huge cotton-filled cloth. "Glad your okay with it."

Everything went silent then. The two of them content with each other's presence. Shuichi took this time to really get a good look around the apartment. It was a simple living space; a long, black, leather couch was where they sat, a TV propped on top of a black cabinet, filled with a few videos and DVD's, and a couple other things adorned the room, adding more to it's modern décor.

_Not bad. _Was all Shuichi thought, for he knew how Yuki disliked anything too complex.

Eiri watched as the younger man looked around his home. For some strange reason, he felt nervous around Shuichi. It doesn't make any sense because they are the best of friends. Then why? Why is it that he feels as if something's missing from all this?

Eiri's not aware of this, but Shuichi feels the same way. Both are confused with this unknown feeling dwelled deep inside them.

**XxxXxxX **

"Are you sure that this is really a good idea, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked, following the one in question as they both exited the NG building.

Yuki kept striding forward, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Why wouldn't it be?" He questioned, puffing on the slender stick held between his delicate fingers.

"Well…" Tohma started, still keeping his pace behind the other blonde, bringing his head down slightly while tapping his chin in deep thought. "What if something happens between the two of you?" The elder slowed down and came to a halt when he saw that the other stopped in his path.

Yuki turned around to face his friend. "What do you mean, something might happen? Like what?" He cocked a brow as Tohma cleared his throat.

"I mean, what if you guys… Well… Fall in love?"

Eiri rolled his eyes and headed for his car once more. "What gave you that idea? We're just friends. I love him like a brother."

Tohma sped up and grasped the younger on the shoulder, just as Yuki was about to open the car door. "Yes, I know that Eiri-san, but what if he doesn't see it like that? What if **HE **develops feelings for you? What will you do then?" The grip on his shoulder loosened and Yuki opened the door and stepped in.

"Listen," Eiri ordered while starting the engine, "he looks up to me. I'm like his role model. The only thing he has left that's close to being a family member is me. He wouldn't think of me as anything else." Closing the door, he shifted the car into gear.

Tohma leaned into the opened window and looked straight into Yuki's eyes. "I'm just looking out for you, Eiri-san. I don't want you to get hurt again. Please, think before you get into anything."

"Don't worry." Eiri replied, facing the road; putting on his sunglasses, he added one more thing. "Besides, I'm sure that Shuichi will love living with me. We used to ten years ago. Besides, you volunteered me just a couple days ago, didn't you?"

And with that, he took off.

Tohma Seguchi stood there until Eiri was out of view. Once he was gone, the keyboardist of Nittle Grasper turned and walked back up to the studio and murmured, "Let's hope it does go out okay."

**XxxXxxX **

Yuki drove up to a very friendly looking apartment and stepped out of his mercedes. He glanced around to see if it was the right place. Spotting a lone motorcycle in an area full of cars, he guessed it was indeed Hiro's place. He stepped up to the entrance and found a pair of luggage next to the sliding glass doors. He assumed it would be Shuichi's, for it had Nittle Grasper CD's and posters sticking out of the bag. Looking up from the fan boy's stuff, he saw the pink-haired man standing in front of him, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Eiri…" Shuichi whispered, picking up his small belongings and staring down at the ground.

"What's up ya' little brat? Are you ready or what?"

The singer lifted his head and grinned widely. "Yup!"

"Shu-chan!" A sing-songy voice called the teen. Hiro came out of the apartment and jogged over to Shuichi. "Aren't you going to give me a hug goodbye?" he asked.

"Of course!" Shuichi put his stuff down and glomped the band member. "I can't believe we won't be living with each other anymore!"

Hiro patted him on the back and commented with a soft voice, "yes, I know… But it's alright, I know you'll have a great time."

"I'm going to miss you!" They both said, still in each other's embrace.

"For god's sake, you guys will be seeing each other again at work in a few days!" Yuki yelled out, pulling the two apart. He took Shuichi's bags and placed them in the trunk, the two Bad Luck stars closely behind.

Eiri and Shuichi were in the car, bidding their farewells to Hiro. When they were off, the younger waved out the window and plopped back into the passenger seat. "This is going to be awesome!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**  
**

**A/N:**

**Sorry I had to end it there! Got's writers block again… Which is really pathetic because I haven't been doing anything for a few months… I'm real sorry for that too! Kami-sama, me and my lethargic ways…**

**Anyways, so… How's this chapter coming along? I was thinking that it sorta seems like a sequel. Dunno really. But, I do know that it's very confusing. So if you have questions, feel free to ask me. **

**And man! I planned chapter three to be waaaaaayyyyy better! But I rushed and completely forgot about my awesome plans… You see, they were supposed to find each other again in the park. At night. Just like in the anime and manga! 'Cept they know each other in the fic.**

**Please REVIEW! I beg of you! I need 'um! They're just so great! Yup yup!**

**Thanks to:**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**

**Rebelyell59**

**Animelover eternal**

**Anonymous bluesilver**

**xxDream Theaterxx**

**hee-chan2**

**Bram**

**Ranma**

**Ranma064 (this is the same as the other Ranma, right? Not sure so I'll post both. If you are, then yay! You were thanked twice!)**

**The Yaoi Pimpette**

**seiki siree sohma**

**suckers love**

**hokage**

**Xazenru**

**i love athrun**

**Seguchismileofdeath**

**Infinity Ryen**

**monica**

**GravitationDreams **

**nari-chan**

**AnimeUma07**

**Kaay-chan**

**minchew**

**animecrazd**

**You guys are awesome! Same goes for the other people who enjoy reading my fic! Please review!**

**Oh! And sorry if the ending seemed a bit boring and it lacked of detail, but I gotta run cuz my family's putting up the dry wall down here right now! And I wanted to post this up before I lose my chance!**

'**Till next time!**

**Momentine!**


End file.
